Drake Noire, a Half-Breed Pirate
by Kellsyn
Summary: Drake Noire, a son of Apollo has his family murdered in his Rhode Island home in Newport. After being found by a talking parrot he joins the demigod pirate crew sailing the Sunk'n Norwegian and helps fight off a threat planning to destroy the world!
1. Author's Note

**~NOTICE~**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS/EVENTS USED IN THIS STORY**

 **BASED ON THE NOVELS WRITTEN BY RICK RIORDAN**

This work is original. OC's everywhere

Characters from the book will be **mentioned** at most (as of 6/21/2016)

 **Events** from the novels (PJO/HoO) will be **mentioned** in this story

Author's Notes will not have to be in EVERY chapter now.

 **REVIEWS/** **CRITICISM HIGHLY WELCOMED! PLEASE, INFORM ME WHAT I NEED TO TOUCH UP ON!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **FALLING TO THE FLOOR** , I put my hands out in front to soften the blow. Pieces of the expensive granite tile flings overhead, hitting the kitchen wall beside me. A life-scarring laugh rings throughout the room. I scramble to get upright, dust falling from my clothes. A blast of fire hits the cabinets below the sink, causing me to fall backwards onto my butt. I pull myself up to a crouch, staying low enough to be covered by the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Come on boy! You can entertain me better than that!" the attacker exclaimed while shooting another blast of fire over my head.

I start sweating harder and breathing heavier. There's no way I'm going to live. I'm going to die the same way as my parents, who were just killed a few minutes ago. Looking around the room I notice a kitchen knife that fell off the counter during the assault just feet away from the open bathroom door. I close my eyes, praying to whatever god is watching to spare my life. Accepting my reality, I open my eyes. More laughing overhead discourages me from the stupid decision I'm about to make.

"I'm guessing you don't want to live for much longer? Do I have to come back there and tear you limb from limb like I did with your parents?!" the fire shooting bastard questioned quickly before more granite flew off of the island.

Getting up the courage, I yell and run.

"Piss off!" I exclaim before running to the knife and picking it up off of the dust covered tile. Continuing my fear fueled escape, I enter the bathroom and hastily close and lock the door. Laughing comes from outside as fire blasts a hole through the door, going across the room and destroying the window entirely. Not thinking logically, I jump through the hole that once held the window. With a backbreaking THUD I fall onto the metal staircase on the wall of my apartment building. Tears flood my eyes but I push on. I get up, barely, and start quickly descending to the street below. An angry yell sounds out above me through the hole.

"DAMN YOU DRAKE NOIRE! I WILL FIND YOU!" the hideously cruel attacker shouts after me as I scramble down the cold stairs.

Not questioning the fact that he knows my name, I jump the last few steps down to the street below. I sprint over to the alleyway in between my apartment building and the 7-11 store. The pain of losing my parents and falling from my ex-bathroom window onto a hard metal staircase overwhelms me. I slump down against the convenience store wall, crying. My step-father and my mother are gone… dead… forever…

My step-father, Hank Flansburgh, was a news anchor for the local news station. He treated me like a son even though I wasn't his. My mother, Elspeth Flansburgh (she took Hank's name when they married, but I kept my father's last name), designed video games for a living. Everything about her I loved. Everything about both of them I loved. Now they're both gone…

I should introduce myself too. My name's Drake Noire, everything nerdy enthusiast. I'm a 16-year-old average student. My stunning blue eyes don't compare to my chest length dirty blond hair. I'm an average build guy with an average life. Anyways, back to my grief.

About half an hour passes when a colorful parrot lands next to me, ignoring my sobbing for a few minutes.

"What's wrong kid?" The parrot inquires. "You're louder than anyone on Jersey Shore"

It takes a parrot to talk to get me to stop grieving for my now dead family. I look over, tears streaming down my face slowly, to see a crimson red parrot with its head cocked to the side, looking at me.

"Wha-what?" is all I can muster up. The parrot straightens its head and speaks again.

"Kid you got cotton in your ears or somethin'?" it squawks. "I asked what's wrong with ya!"

"My family was just murdered an hour ago." I croak. "But how can you talk? I must be going crazy with grief if I'm seeing a talking parrot in Rhode Island!"

The parrot squawks again, sounding strangely like laughing. "Trust me kid, you aren't going crazy. You'd go crazy if I told you why I, a parrot, am in Newport, Rhode Island."

The adrenaline that surged through me during the assault is wearing off, causing pain to replace to replace the missing chemical. Tears start pushing upwards into my eyes and a yell of pain escapes my lips.

"Kid you okaaaaaaaayyyy…" the parrot starts saying before my vision goes dark and I slip into the grips of darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **COLD, ICY DARKNESS** is all I feel. But darkness isn't wet, is it? Suddenly my vision returns and instantly I see what's cold, icy, and wet. Someone had poured ice cold water onto my lifeless body in a last ditch effort to wake me up. I hear faint shouting getting gradually louder as my senses steadily returns to maximum effort. It takes a few minutes of getting my bearings to notice the large crowd of figures surrounding me on a water ruined wooden floor. After a few minutes the figures become people and the shouting gets as loud as its going to get.

The people yelling around me are wearing odd clothing. Blue bandannas wrapped around scared heads, tricorns where bandannas aren't, faded grey T-shirts that read "Slateport Isle est. 1719" cloaked their bodies, jeans and cargo shorts covered their legs, and boots protected their feet from harm.

Suddenly a hand reaches out and pulls me to my feet. Water trapped in my clothing dumps to the floor, not very helpful to the already weathered wood floor. Laughing rings out over the shouting. A squawk deafens my right ear.

"Kid you sure can take a beating. After you passed out I noticed the hole in the wall of your apartment building. And the blood on the stairs. And how you stupidly dropped left the knife on the stairs." the parrot spews out, probably damaging my ear. "Kid you listenin'? Come on!"

"Huh? Wha- where am I?" I manage to say due to the massive amount of shivering that's keeping me from talking normally.

The parrot squawks loudly. "Relax kid. You're safe. You're on the Sunk'n Norwegian, greatest ship in all the seven seas!"

I stare at the parrot in disbelief. Looking around I finally notice I am on a wooden ship straight out of a Disney blockbuster starring an insane pirate captain. Observing further I notice the deep ocean blue surrounding the entire vessel.

"Name's Papegøye **(A/N: Pronounced Pah-peh-geh-yeh)** kid." Papegøye the talking parrot informed. "Yours?"

"Uhh-" I started to say before I was cut off.

"Leave the kid alone Pap. He's just been through quite the ordeal, losing his family like that" said the man who picked me up off the ground after I was soaked. "He doesn't need to be antagonized."

"Bah!" the annoyed bird croaked before flying off, red feathers falling onto the deck.

Turning to the man who picked me up, I noticed he was only the same age as I. He was massive. His shoulders were the size of an infant's head, veins popping up in his supermassive arms. His legs were no different. Ripped just like his upper body. The body builder was so massive his T-Shirt arm holes were ripped. His jeans were probably XXL and his shoe size 11 (US). His green eyes resting in his tanned skin.

After a few minutes of scowling at Papegøye, the giant turns to me, towering over me. He smiles and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome newblood! I am Jaxen, but most people just call me Jax." He began. "What is your name, if I may ask?"

"I- uhh- My name is Drake. Drake Noire." I answered. "But why am I on an ancient boat? Why can a PARROT talk? How did I even get here?"

He frowned a little. "I know it all must be confusing, but if you can stand on the deck without being vaporized then you belong here."

"What?"

"Listen newblood, this is now ordinary ship. It is a ship manned by demigods. Half mortal, half god. You, child, are the product of a god mating with a mortal. A demigod"

"What gods?! I must be dreaming or-or going insane," I freaked out.

His grasp on my shoulder tightens. "Listen, child. I know it may be hard to understand at first, but you are a demigod. You are a child of a Greek deity – a god."

"Yeah I think going insane is what's happening"

"You, child, are not going insane. Trust me, going insane isn't fun. Been there, done that. You, child, are just in denial."

"Okay why do you, someone the same age as me, keep calling me 'child'?" I inquire. "And what the hell do you been you've 'been there, done that'?"

"I am over 575 years old," he answers plainly.

Before I can express my disbelief, a horn sounds out from the decks below. Jax's hand falls down from my shoulder. I give him a quizzical look. He understands completely.

"It's dinnertime," He answers.


End file.
